My Week as Astoria Greengrass
by Tate Langdon Fangirl
Summary: Hermione and Astoria have never seen eye to eye, but Astoria's new idea changes all of that. Can Hermione survive an entire week in the life of Astoria Greengrass? Can Astoria put up with Gryffindors long enough to get over her own attitude? [Reviews welcome. I take consideration of your ideas as well.]


Hermione Jean Granger had given her time turner to McGonagall the previous term, and already she was uninterested in Professor Binns' boring lectures. Out of sheer boredom, she flung her quill at Astoria Greengrass, who promptly started shrieking as soon as the quill landed in her long, blonde, hair. Mortified at her own behavior, Hermione tried to hide behind her hair though she knew it wouldn't work.

"There's something gross in my hair!" she began to fling her hair around in attempt to rid herself of the foul object. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter for long.

"Miss Granger, please see me after class." said Professor Binns.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." She couldn't believe it. She'd never done anything so rude on impulse. Malfoy was right, she wasn't a good person.

_Why the hell did I do that?_

Throughout the rest of the lesson, she couldn't remember a single word the old ghost had said and was thankful that he never called on anyone or ever wanted to answer questions. She'd have been reprimanded for lack of respect. After class, Hermione met the professor and had been told that she was to go straight to the Headmaster's quarters. And so, she made her way toward the stone gargoyle hoping that Dumbledore would go easy on her. She had been rather fond of the old man after all that he'd helped Harry.

Upon approaching her destination, Hermione knocked hesitantly.

"Come in."

She opened the door and proceeded to sit in front of the Headmaster's desk.

The old man looked at Hermione with an almost sad face. "Miss Granger, I did not expect such behavior from a student of your caliber. I know it is rather boring this year as you aren't in as much trouble. But, I do request that you respect your fellow students. We've all suffered losses and finally, we have guests this year and you disgrace the name of the school by attacking a pureblood purely out of hate? Miss Granger, I am disappointed. You shall spend this evening in the greenhouse for your detention with Miss Greengrass. Now, leave my quarters."

Hermione was utterly stunned. Never, in her entire life, had Dumbledore disrespected her so much. Nor did he assume such atrocities of her. _What's changed?_

Honestly, she didn't want to serve detention with Astoria, she hated the girl. It wasn't because of blood-status or wealth, or jealously. She just hated her because she acted like she was better than the entire world.

After Hermione was done with all her classes, she'd made her way to detention. When she arrived, Astoria was already there.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked.

Hermione could've laughed. "You know exactly why I'm here."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Well," she huffed, "it seems you deserved it. Didn't you?"

Hermione had to grit her teeth to prevent from screaming at her. She was about to sit down when Astoria spoke again.

"What if you and I switched bodies?"

Hermione stilled. _What?_

"Why would you want to trade places with a _mudblood_?" As curious as she was, Hermione wasn't about to give up her body for nothing. No, she needed answers.

"Know-it-all Granger, why not?" she smirked. "It could be fun, besides I'm tired of being seen as a bint. I'm actually not that stupid, I just act like it."

"For how long?" asked Hermione. All things considered, Astoria's plan wasn't bad. It sounded like fun.

"How about we go for a week," said Astoria. "If you decide you don't like my life after three days, you can force me to switch back. I can force _you_ to switch back in the same amount of time, but if not, both of us still have to live out each other's lives and the spell will reverse at the end of the week. I figured we would start on Sunday."

Hermione nodded and extended a hand for Astoria to shake. They shook on it. It was official, Hermione Granger would swap her body with Astoria Greengrass. _Sweet Merlin, what have I just agreed to?_


End file.
